Destipala (DeanCassImpala)
by AndSoIWrote
Summary: Alright, before you read, a disclaimer: I give full credit to my best friend, BestShipDestiel, for writing the majority of this piece. We've stayed up at ungodly hours of the night over summer writing over twelve pages of Destiel altogether. We might have problems. Anyway hope you guys enjoy it! Input? Much love!


The moonless night was cut through by the relentless gaze of the Impala's headlights. ACDC's "Back in Black" blared out of the speakers, the driver tapping his thumbs in sync with the beat. Dean turned up the music, weary as hell, but determined to make it to a hotel before stopping for the night. The dashboard read 1:17 a.m, but that wasn't unusual. Dean had been up much later before. He yawned, he knowing that he had to pull over. As much as Dean hated sleeping in the Impala, when he yawned, he knew he was about fifteen minutes away from crashing into a coma-like sleep. He looked for a side trail or turnoff to park his baby when a familiar whoosh filled the car's interior. "Hello, Dean."

Dean found a parking spot not that far off the highway before turning to the angel that had appeared in his passenger side seat. "Hey, Cass." Dean's mouth turned upwards at the edges. Even though he had seen him in the same outfit since he first met him, Dean still loved the way it turned him on. The trench coat, which on more than one occasion had made for a blanket, the always loosened tie and black trousers, the white shirt that always managed to get ripped off, but was mysteriously never damaged…

"Dean? Is this a bad time?" Cass asked, curious at why Dean was staring so intently. Dean shook his head.

"No, sorry, I just like looking at you," Dean leaned over and kissed Cass, warmth spreading through the quick embrace. "I was about to go to sleep though." Dean yawned again.

"Oh, okay," Cass nodded. "You really should sleep." Dean smiled and slipped his hands under Cass's coat.

"Well then, we might have a problem. I seem to have lost my teddy bear. Mind if I cuddle with you instead?" Cass felt a ridiculous blush rising to his face.

"You never had a teddy bear, Dean... Not that I've seen around," Cass mumbled, his eyes fixated on Dean's hands.

"Well then, I still want someone to cuddle," Dean moved one of his hands from Cass's side and grabbed his chin, pulling him in for a long and soft kiss. Cass nodded slowly after Dean's lips parted from his, shivers still spiraling down his spine.

"Okay, I'll cuddle with you, Dean."

Due to lack of space in the passenger seat, Cass sent himself to the backseat of the Impala where Busty Asian Beauty magazines were scattered lazily across the floorboard. Cass tilted his head curiously.  
"A man gets lonely," Dean excused a tad bit rudely. Cass pushed the archive passed his mind and focused on Dean again, who was slowly making himself to the back of the car. He couldn't be too sure but when his hands found his cheeks again, the darkness cast a glowing ring around his hazel eyes. Dean smirked at Cass's advancement as he positioned himself sideways, allowing Dean room to caress him down. Dean ran one of his hands slowly down Cass's sides as he crawled onto the backseat as well, creating a space where he had Castiel pushed up against the back of the seat and him pressed up against him. "Do you come here often?" Dean teased, loving the feel of Cass's chest breathing in as he breathed out. The opposite syncs, he thought, a grin rising to face. "Not too strange with a man who's a vessel for an angel and a man who's been to perdition." He chuckled lightly. Cass tilted his head in question, but Dean just smiled all the more, moving his hand down from his side to grab Cass's leg and wrap it over his own.

"Dean..." Cass blushed, "I thought you were going to go to sleep." Dean shrugged, enjoying the glint the stars cast on Cass's icy aqua eyes.

"I will... eventually," Dean's lips found Cass's neck, the pressure he placed leaving small reddening bruises down to his shoulder. Cass murmured something too low for Dean to hear, and pressed his body harder into Dean's.

"Are you purposely teasing me?" Cass asked, heat spreading down his body like wildfire.

"Me? Tease you? Why, I'd never!" Dean joked, running his fingers up Cass's entwined leg.

"You're never going to live down the wise remarks, are you?" Cass noticed, buying time and desperately trying to conceal a smile. Dean noted this and began to play with him furthermore, shifting his hands from his leg to his groin then eventually to his pants, tugging on them sinfully. He leaned in close enough until the angel could feel Dean's warm breath on his mouth, his breathing pattern increasing with every second.

"Shut up, Cass," he remarked, pulling on his pants even harder until they slid off gracefully. Cass finally surrendered to his charm and moved his hands under Dean's shirt, the material smooth on his fingers. Eventually his hands slid to his thighs, which, he noted, hardened over the years of hunting. He kissed him raptly, his wet tongue moving inside his mouth. Dean grinned underneath, pleased to see that he's taught his partner a few tricks of his own. He returned the action just as Cass couldn't take the gap that hung between his cloth and torso any longer. Dean's eyes opened wide as he removed his lips and began trailing down Cass's body, silently yet passionately.

Cass moaned softly and began to tug at Dean's cotton band shirt, desperate to have it gone and feel Dean's skin without the annoyance of the thin fabric. Dean paused and lifted the shirt off the rest of the way, making sure to do it slowly enough to make Cass plenty excited. "Dean..." Cass mumbled. "You're not being fair..."

Dean laughed, undoing Cass's tie before moving onto the top three buttons of the ruffled dress shirt. "When am I ever fair?" Dean pushed Cass away from the back of the seat cushion until Dean rested almost on top of Cass, supporting himself mainly by the use of his defined arms. "Cassie," Dean kissed his neck. "I don't think either one of us want me to go to bed just yet now, do we? Because I'm rather enjoying myself." Dean almost completely forgot about Cass's noteworthy strength as he outstretched his arms, briefly sending Dean on top of him, and pinned him against the opposing door. Suddenly, he felt something cold falling on his shoulder-droplets from the open window he was pressed against. The rain pounded harder into the car, drenching the two in the earth water. Normally, Dean would have minded that his leather seats would be damaged from the storm brewing, yet he couldn't concentrate with a wet Cass placed on top of him, still eyeing him curiously. "Hey, Romeo, are you gonna make your move?"  
Cass cocked his head sideways. "Who?"  
Dean waved off the comment before slowly running his hands down Cass's damp back again. Cass returned the action by pushing him further out the window, soaking Dean's hair in the process, and running his lips down his neck artfully. Dean shivered from the combined sensations of cool rain and warm emotions that his body was experiencing. "If we're gonna mud wrestle, you should let me out the door and not the window, Cassie," Dean winked. Castiel chuckled and threw Dean back against the cushion, switching the roles they had played. As the rain continued to beat down into the Impala's interior, Cass reached back to the window and touched the shattered glass. Dean watched in awe as the rain that had been pouring in fell back in reverse, leaving the car dry and window intact. "Why haven't you helped me fix my baby before this?" Dean questioned, a little jealous. Cass shrugged and started to unbuckle Dean's belt.

"You never asked." He leaned in and kissed Dean's lips roughly, letting go of the belt and running his hands through Dean's wet hair. A low growl escaped Dean's throat as he managed to undress Cass from his soaking shirt.

"Cassie..." he murmured, smiling as Castiel's hands returned to the task of removing his jeans. Dean let out a small sigh as Cass finally pulled them off, leaving them separated by one piece of clothing each.

Dean smiled at the advancement and the course of which things had taken in the last half hour. He appeared livelier as he began to roam underneath his briefs, loving the feel of his bottom in his palms, before shrugging the elastic off altogether. Once the piece was strewn across the floorboard, Cass did the same to Dean's boxers, and soon, there was nothing left between them but skin.

"Dean, I have to leave soon," Cass whispered ruefully into his hair.

Dean grimaced, avoiding his gaze now. "What? Are they channeling into your angel radio-waves?"

"Actually, yes," Cass shrugged, appearing slightly sad now as well. "I promise I'll return." Without a second glance, Cass disappeared with the blowing wind. Dean sighed heavily before reaching for his pants again, pulling them on along with Cass's coat to keep him warm through the night, and turned over on his side, hoping to catch some shut eye though doubting it incredibly.

* * *

The sun had risen in the sky to a certain extent, bringing out the after-smell of the storm. Dean opened his eyes to the blinding light sorrowfully, knowing that his partner was not beside him. However, he questioned his motive as he began to move his legs, yet having some difficulties. He glanced over his shoulder only to find the same stranger from the night before staring at him watchfully. "I told you I'd be back."


End file.
